A remote desktop session allows a person working at a local computer to view and manipulate the desktop of a remote computer over a network as if the person were sitting in front of that remote computer. Remote desktop sessions may be implemented, for example, using the Microsoft® remote desktop protocol, virtual network computing (VNC) software and/or HP® remote graphics software.